paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Take a Dive (Part 2)
Part 2: Where oh where has Tundra gone? After the movie night Tundra had promised Rocky, the pups went to bed, Rocky absolutely dreading the next morning. He really wanted to spend time with Tundra and Zuma, but he didn't want to deal with all the water! He was worried about falling overboard....But he was also worried about what would happen if they were all alone... Nevertheless, he was going to do it for her..She was excited to have him with her, so he'd make sure to keep her happy..The night quickly slipped by, and soon the sun began to rise, birds chirping and singing to signal the start of the next morning. Tundra presses her nose against Rocky's own, giggling and smiling widely as she tried her best to wake him up. "Rocky, Rocky! Wake up~! It's time to go!" Rocky grunted and opened an eye slightly, still drowsy. "Mmnhhh..... Tundra..." He chuckles a bit, smiling as he sees her gleaming blue eyes. "C'mon sleepy head, you proooommised!" Her tail wags quickly as she nibbles and tugs gently on his ear, careful not to hit her head on the doorway of his pup-house. Rocky sighs and laughs a little, rolling over and stretching out his front paws as he let out a huge yawn. "Okay i'm.. -yaaawwwn- Up!" Tundra grins and nuzzles him as he slinks out of his pup-house, her tail wagging faster. "Mnh~! Ehehe, good~!" Rocky smiled nervously, tail tucking between his legs. "Still don't expect me to get in, okay...?" "Of course!i know how much you hate to get wet~ But I promise we won't make you get in~ "(kisses him, making him blush) Rocky: ahah... Okay.. Where's Zuma? Zuma grinned, as he bounced up to the couple, a backpack strapped to his back. "Wight hewe dude! I bwought snacks~ And i already packed all our stuff into my hovercwaft!" "Awesome, Zuma! You rock!" Tundra smiles, but was interupted by the loud growling of her stomach."Buuuut first, let's actually eat some breakfast..... I'm starving!" She chuckles sheepishly, trying to quiet her stomach. She was too excited to leave that she hadn't realized how hungry she was! "I'm hungry too- let's get some food!" Rocky smiles and bumps his friends playfully as they start walking towards their bowls, Ryder having already filled them up to the brim with kibble. The pups eagerly wolfed down their food, eating every last morsel until their bellies were full. Zuma and Tundra raced down to Zuma's vehicle, while Rocky trudging behind reluctantly. He was still wondering what he had gotten himself into... (Scene Change: Zuma's badge) "Alwighty! You got all of your gear on, Tundwa?" Zuma smiles, tail wagging as he looked at the husky with an amused grin. "Uh huh! Let's dive in!" Tundra winked, snickering as she smirked at the lab as he started to laugh. "Hey! That's my line!" Zuma snickered as he bumped Tundra playfully with his paw. Rocky rolls his eyes a little, though a smile was on his muzzle as he sat back and watched the two get ready to hop into the water. "Have fun..." Tundra nuzzles him, smiling softly as she gives him a lick on the cheek. Her eyes were shining happily, which made Rocky's smile grow a little bigger. "You too~ It's a nice day out, maybe you can soak in some sun and take a nap." Rocky smiles softly and looks into her eyes, absolutely smitten by her shimmering, icy blue orbs. "Y-yeah, that's a good idea." Zuma smiled, nodding towards the water. " Alwight, Tundra! Ready! Set! Get wet!" He barks, diving into the water head first. Tundra laughed, fixing her goggles over her eyes. "Right behind ya, Zuma!" She giggles, waving to Rocky and giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before she hopped into the water. Rocky smiled sheepishly and waved before staring uneasily at the bay. "Urk.... Surrounded by all this water..." He sighs, shifting his position to make himself a little more comfortable. "I'm sure they won't be gone long.... Maybe i'll just take a nap like Tundra suggested.... " Rocky closes his eyes, slowly drifting into a light sleep. Several minutes pass, eventually turning into an hour as Rocky napped and Tundra and Zuma explored the water of the bay, both pups having a blast as they both venture in different directions. Zuma browses around, following a little turtle that was swimming near them, chuckling as little fish started rubbing against him. Suddenly his puptag started ringing- and Ryder's voice came out, a little muffled, but still clear for the pup to hear. "Zuma, there's a little bit of trouble over by the seals' sunning rock, a bunch of trashcans blew over and got knocked into the water, causing a whole bunch of litter to flood into the water. we need your help to get it out of the water before the animals get hurt..." Zuma zooms up to the surface so he could answer the distress call. "Yes siw, Wyder! i'll be wight thewe!" He pokes his head over the side of the boat. "Wocky! Wocky! Wake up!" Rocky groaned a little, unhappy that he was awoken from a nice slumber. "Uhn...? " He murmurs, opening his eyes sleepily. "Something wrong, Zuma?" "I just need you to watch the boat, I need to take care of something weal quickly!" "Okay... i can do that. Good luck Zuma." "Thanks dude! i'll be wight back!" He smiles, popping back under water and using his propeller-pack to zoom away. Rocky watched Zuma glide away, then looked around the area of the boat. "Huh..... I wonder where Tundra is.... She's been gone for a long time..." He peers over the edge, not seeing her anywhere, only finding bubbles and cute little fishies and turtles. "......Tundra?" Wally pops up next to the hovercraft, clapping his fins. "Arf arf!" Rocky wags his tail a little, smiling at his familiar pal. "Hiya wally! ..Have you seen Tundra around here?" Wally made a confused noise ashe tilts his head, shrugging a bit. Rocky frowned, this tail drooping downwards. "Oh.... Well... thanks anyway! ..I wonder if Zuma has any treats for you around here..." He turns and digs around in the backpack Zuma lugged onto the boat, finding a small bag of fish. "Hey! cool~ Maybe he knew you were gonna be here." Rocky laughs, smiling as he tossed Wally a fish before zipping up the bag. "Bye Wally!" Wally barked, clapping and swallowing the fish happily before doing a flip and going back under the water. Rocky smiled and watched before his smile started to disappear, anxiety replacing his brief joy. "If Wally hasn't seen her... where could she be?? Oh no! she could be stuck! she could be hurt! He starts to panic, pacing back and forth, his ears pinned back flat against his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices and extra scuba pack. "......No....Should I.... Uhm... " Rocky sits down, whimpering as he started to wrack his brain. "No way! Water...! ... But....Tundra...!" He eyes the pack, then nervously looks at the water. "M...Maybe Zuma will come back soon.... Maybe.. Maybe he could come rescue Tundra for me..! ......But it could be too late at that point... " His heart was racing, his eyes darting back in forth in panic as his whining started to get louder. The water was calm, and there was no sign of Zuma or Tundra- thirty minutes passing by fast. Rocky was getting more and more worried by the second. Rocky tilts his head up at the clouds, eyes closed tightly. "Zuma's not coming soon...." His whine became more high pitched as he looked down, staring at his reflection in the water. "......What do I do...?" ''Part 1 |Part 3|Full Version '' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon